Sonaze
Sonaze is the het ship between Sonic and Blaze from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' fandom. Canon Due to a tear in the time-space continuum, Blaze ended up in Sonic's dimension, where she set up on a journey to collect the seven Sol Emeralds. On many occasions, Blaze was told to team up with Sonic the Hedgehog, but she refused, believing she could handle it herself. When Blaze was about to confront Eggman, who had the final Chaos Emerald, Sonic refused to let her fight alone. Angered by this, Blaze started to fight Sonic. Realizing that her selfishness had lead to the battle, Blaze befriended Sonic and accepted the fact that sometimes it was okay to need help. As Eggman and Eggman Nega teamed up, so did Sonic and Blaze. Eggman kidnapped Cream in an attempt to get Blaze come confront the two Eggmen alone. Although it was not according to their plan, Sonic trusted Blaze to bring Cream back safely. However, Blaze was defeated by the two men the process, and she lost faith in herself. Sonic came to cheer Blaze on, which made Blaze regain faith in herself and allowed her to turn into Burning Blaze. She, along with Super Sonic, fought against the Eggmen and won the battle. After the victory, the two were pulled back into their dimensions, but before being separated, they made a promise to see each other again and shook hands. Some time later, Sonic and his best friend Tails ended up in Blaze's dimension. The three, along with a local girl called Marine, teamed up to stop Eggman and Eggman Nega's evil plans. After defeating the two doctors, Blaze said that it may have been destiny that brought Sonic to her world. Blaze was among the guests to attend Sonic's birthday party. When the Time Eater attacked, Blaze ended up trapped near Crisis City, and Sonic and Classic Sonic saved her. She later cheered the two Sonics on before their battle against the Time Eater. Moments Games Sonic and the Black Knight * Percival is seen staring at Sonic with her eyes wide open until Caliburn says, "Save the hugs and kisses for later" causing her to blush and looks down in embarrassment. ** After Caliburn says that, Sonic looks at him and says, "Why? You jealous or something?". Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games * In the CG opening, Sonic, participating in one of the events, misses a pole. He instead grabs Blaze's feet and swings her around, much to her shock and gets himself ahead of the race. * In the DS version of the game, Blaze, Peach, Daisy and Amy are sending invitations to the other players to a party. Amy wants to send hers to Sonic personally, Blaze however stops her and challenges her to a sport. * In the Story Mode, at one point Amy starts flirting with Sonic by calling him "darling" on a message system. Blaze responds to this by putting a hand on her face and says to herself, "Oh brother!". Sonic Runners * When Sonic's friends are wishing him a happy birthday, Blaze says that she wanted to be there for him. Fanon Sonaze has a neutral popularity in the fandom. Not exactly the least popular ship, but ships like their rivals Sonamy for Sonic and Silvaze for Blaze, mainly due to their mainstream popularity, are more popular than Sonaze itself. People started to ship Sonic and Blaze since they saw Sonic as an influence on Blaze's dynamic character, and because there are some moments that can be considered "romantic" between these two (like the atmosphere in Sonic Rush's ending for example). Also by the fact that Sonic and Blaze share a theme that seems romantic. Fandom FAN FICTION :Sonic/Blaze on FanFiction.Net :Blaze/Sonic the Werehog on FanFiction.Net : DEVIANTART : : TUMBLR : Navigation